Moroccoball
Moroccoball |nativename = Kingdom of Moroccoball : المملكة المغربية |founded = Mentioned in 1244 7 April 1956 |image = Moroccoball.jpg |caption = I am not evil Satan! |government = Constitutional Monarchy |personality = Couscous, Anschlussy, Islamic, Goes apeshit at the mention of Spain |language = Arabic Berber French English Spanish |type = Arabized Berber |capital = Rabatball |affiliation = African Unionball Arab Leagueball OICball Arab Maghreb Unionball UNball |religion = Sunni Islam |friends = UNball NATOball Berbersball Franceball Tunisiaball Mauritaniaball USAball Chinaball Russiaball UKball Germanyball Saudi Arabiaball Qatarball Egyptball African Unionball Israelcube Portugalball Croatiaball Lebanonball Kenyaball Palestineball EUball Turkeyball (Sometimes) Indonesiaball Serbiaball |enemies = Western Saharaball Algeriaball Turkeyball (Mostly) Greeceball Iranball Spainball Macedoniaball Swedenball Finlandball (from 2017) Venezuelaball Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball İdiot Sultanate Asian Pacific of Algeria and Western Sahara Cubaball New Caledoniaball |likes = islam, dates, couscous, baguette, tomato, Tacos, Murica, hashish, mosaic, architechture, tourism, phosphate, tea, football, running, Hajja Hamdaouia, Hashish, hijabs, muzzies, Saad Lamjared, (LM3ALLEM), RedOne |hates = My pants, Eyelashes , When someone say they are Satan,Ottomans |predecessor = Spanish Moroccoball ( Spanish Saharaball) and French Moroccoball |intospace = Yes |bork = Couscous couscous, Maghreb maghreb |food = Dates, Couscous, Tea, Hashish |status = Building Best Tower in Africa. |notes = Better than south FAKE Africa STOLEN culture |military = Forces armées royales/القوات المسلحة الملكية المغربية / Royal Moroccan Armed Forces |reality = The Kingdom of Morocco }} Moroccoball}} Moroccoball is Mexicoball's instrument a countryball in northwest Africa. He has Western Saharaball and might have some new enemies. But thankful that Morocco is of best allies with USAball and of UKball. He is of quite rich. Has best counter-terrorism in world (FUCK YUO ISIS.) He and Algeriaball is also the only North African countries who has Berber as an official language. In the Ancient Roman era (27 BC - 7th century AD) he was named Mauretania named by SPQRball. History Moroccoball evolved from a Berbersball. Beginning in 27 BC, it was called Mauretania. The kings of Mauretania became vassals of SPQRball from 27 BC until about 44 AD. In 44 AD the area was annexed by SPQRball and divided into two provinces: Mauretania Tingitana and Mauretania Caesariensis. Mauretania Tingitana was the nothern part of modern day Moroccoball. It existed until muslimball conquored it in the 7th century. Later he learned the Arabic language and evolved to a Caliphateball and, later, in a colony of Franceball and Spainball in the north. He became independent only in 1956. Nowadays, Moroccoball claims Western Saharaball as his rightful clay. Moroccoball also claims Ceuta and Melilla as his. He entered Eurovision only once (in 1980). On November 11, 2017, he qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup in Russiaball where get defeated by his bitter enemy Spainball. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationship Friends * Tunisiaball - Best clay ever I wont anschluss him best child. I would also likings yuo to help me hostings the 2030 FIFA World Cup, probably along with Algeriaball as well. * Libyaball - Cousin, He hated me on his Jamahiriya times but now he loves me, so do I! * Franceball - she colonized me, but I still like her! * USAball - I was of his first ally, yay BUT I HATE YOUR MOTHER. SHE IS OF CLAY STEALER. BUT... YOU OF RUINED MY CHANCES OF HOSTINGS THE 2026 FIFA WORLD CUP! I HAVE OF SUBMITTINGS A 2030 BID AS WELL! (possibly with Algeriaball and Tunisiaball.)' YOU WILL OF PAYINGS FOR THIS! '''But however we still are great friends. RedOne produces great music with your artists! * UKball - You like tea? '''SO DO I!!!' * Palestineball - I support him, I also gave him hospitals and transported few of his citizens * Saudi Arabiaball - We teamwork. Helps me out. Thanks for the money. I WILL USE IT WISELY!! * Netherlandsball - we both have very good weed my friend, but mines is more tasty... * NATOball - I cannot join, however I'm his non-nato mayor friend * Indonesiaball - Our leader is Best Prend, We have a street named After Sukarno in Rabat, While he have a street named After Casablanca in Jakarta. We also share a common enemies too. * FIle:Philippines-icon.png Philippinesball - Don't confuse me with free land that your Moros will live in. You promise? OK. Other than that, we are major non-NATO allies. Neutral * Algeriaball - My brother we have had hard times, since our Politics fight each other Also, I would likings you to hostings the 2030 World Cup with me and probably Tunisiaball as well. * Turkeyball - I Still Remember You What Your Father did to me! You also friend with this Asshole * Russiaball - I really enjoyed the World Cup on its clay, unfortunately I did not get a chance to go to the finals ... but I'll have it next time. Thank you, but he's also friend with Algeriaball. * Israelcube - Great friends cause we both hate Iranball and Algeriaball. but I support Palestineball. * Egyptball - former friend... * EUball - Applied to join in 1987, but was rejected for not being "European". * Mauritaniaball -Yuo killing our relationship Brother... Enemies * Yemenball - EVILLINE! you destroyed my F-16!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT NEVER FORGET!!! * Iranball - not of very best friend, I cut relationships with him. * Western Saharaball - yuor dream doesn't exist BOI!! Keep Dreaming... * Swedenball - I can't wait to Boycott you. You're Products are the biggest Shit in the World and very useless. * Finlandball - A Moroccan terrorist in Turku is not a good reason for you to hate me as a whole. * Ottoman Empireball - NO! I WILL NEVER JOIN YOUR DICTATOR EMPIRE YOU RACIST TURK ASSHOLE! YOU EVEN LET ALGERIANS INTO YOUR EMPIRE!?! FINE THEN KILL THIS EMPIRE! * Spainball - YUO ARE THE WORST COUNTRY! gib Ceuta, gib Melilla, gib Canary Islands, gib Andalusia, gib Murcia, gib Extremadura, gib Castille, gib Valencia, gib Balearics, gib Madrid, gib Leon, gib Basque, gib Aragon, gib Catalonia, gib Navarre, gib La rioja, gib Asturias, gib Galicia, gib Cantabria!!! I conquer yuo and should of stayed Muslim! Yuo of Al-Andalus!! Stupid Reconquista and yuor Inquisition!' How to Draw Draw Moroccoball is simple: # Color the basic circle shape of this red # Draw a green satan five-pointed star border # Draw the eyes (and a fez) and you've finished. Gallery Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori TQWvJxF.png|credit from Kimiimar0 B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya QDVulFd.png Moroccoball.jpg Zk5f5g9.png morocco9.png|Morocco and Western Saharaball Moroccoball.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 2).png Lithuania Suicide.png The Future of Morocco.png Merokko OY VEY!.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg PtoVMYS.png NpF2Vl2.png Claims.png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png The Chain of Gib.png DddJAIl.png|Always Use Protection Letting go.png P7pkPJ1.png D5L3tlX.png game of cups.jpg Latin culture.png MoroccoBall.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png Z1tvf5E.png spsSWoK.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png WOwDEQS.png TTmRjDq.png eyjiKS8.png Opera Mundi new.png LzRdFjs.png CK5BEHn.png 'iVU5pMO.png JbbeI87.png VoNkUek.png T6vjHm8.png Sele_Polandball.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Morocco card.png QTxNZI5.png History of Europe.png 5. The Struggle of African Muslims.png ErQuQ4s.png West Sahara Independence.png Coffee Thief.png Unacceptable Trade.png Tea Drinkers.png More Cereal.png Best Union.png File:MoroccanSpices.png }} fr:Marocballezh:摩洛哥球 Category:Africa Category:Monarchy Category:Desert Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:North Africa Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Moroccoball Category:UNball Category:Islam Category:Arab Leagueball Category:Burger Lovers Category:Countryballs Category:Sahara Region Category:Sunni Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Berber Speaking Countryball Category:World Cup Participants